DESCRIPTION: This proposal is to develop a unique compact target detection system with auditory message activation suitable for reading and language skills development in children. The enabling technology to be developed in Phase I is a small hand-held system with associated target labels that does not require swiping motions of a bar code reader, is rotationally independent, has a high tolerance for position errors, and is low cost. Phase II will address the integration of components into a complete system with filed testing of children's books. The primary application of the reader would be for educational material for young children who do not have the manual dexterity and control to swipe a bar code. Different sound chips could be inserted into the reader for use on different pieces of reading material. Currently, talking books have a complete sound system in each book, with sound portions accessed by push buttons. The children's talking book market exceeds $110 million annually. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Potential commercial application not available.